


hold me down (want you to bring me home)

by imperialstark



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialstark/pseuds/imperialstark
Summary: The role of wife and mother had been thrust upon her long before some of these women had even been born. She had followed her mother's advice of "marry young, be a good mother." And Beth had always been a good girl. She had been a good daughter, a good wife, a good mother. And she was tired. She had done everything right and here she was with a lying bastard for a husband, four kids, and no money. Funny, how that worked out. Just once, she wanted to be the bad one.Or a more intense look at that scene from 2x04 "Pick Your Poison"





	hold me down (want you to bring me home)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NBC's Good Girls, I'm just here for a good time like the rest of y'all.  
> Now that that's out of the way, holy fuck that episode was intense and I just had to write something about it so here you go.

As Dean’s eyes trailed after the busty waitress who had set down their drinks, Beth wondered what about him had ever drew her in. His watery blue eyes snapped back to hers quickly, gauging her reaction. At this point, she was used to Dean’s wandering eye.

He settled into his seat and let out a little puff of air in relief. She didn’t even look at him. Her eyes could wander too. With spite in her veins and bourbon on her breath, Beth surveyed their surroundings with heavy lidded eyes. She had been there once before; the bar had been Rio’s pick, a little brick and mortar hole in the wall with a decent selection of cheap liquor. The music wasn’t too bad either, she decided, lightly bobbing her head. Or maybe the second tumbler of bourbon was getting to her. She had always been a light-weight.

The bar seemed popular with the younger crowd. She couldn’t help feeling out of place among all of the young women in their tight, slinky outfits and glamorous makeup. She had never looked like them. Hell, she had never _felt_ like them. She and Dean had met in high school, and not too long after that she had Kenny. The role of wife and mother had been thrust upon her long before some of these women had even been born. She had followed her mother's advice of "marry young, be a good mother." And Beth had always been a good girl. She had been a good daughter, a good wife, a good mother. And she was tired. She had done everything right and here she was with a lying bastard for a husband, four kids, and no money. Funny, how that worked out. Just _once_ , she wanted to be the bad one.

She sipped at her bourbon, wanting to drown out her increasingly depressing thoughts and savored the sweet smoky flavor flooding her taste buds. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar head of short, dark hair. Rio. He sat at the bar, glass in hand, absentmindedly drinking. He looked...normal. Not a single inch of him reeked of the virulent gang leader whose life had gotten irrevocably intertwined with hers. He looked just like a normal man in a normal bar drinking a normal drink. Well...normal wasn’t the right word. Normal implied boredom and blandness. Normal was Dean. And Rio wasn’t like Dean. Not by a long shot.

He was tall and lean, but the way he filled out his shirts hinted at him having some muscle. Whereas in high school, Dean had always been wide and stocky. That stockiness had given away paunchy, wrinkled flesh. Had she been sober, she never would’ve admitted it, but with two tumblers of bourbon in her, she couldn’t deny Rio’s attractiveness.

Almost as if summoned by her thoughts, his inky black eyes found hers. She stiffened in her seat at the sudden onslaught of Rio’s unwavering gaze. The hair on the back of her neck stood up in alarm as panic washed over her with a quickness. He arched a single dark brow at her. A question.

Some of the tension left her frozen body. He wouldn’t cause a scene in a crowded bar...would he?

She saw Rio’s eyes roam up and down her body, stopping at her breasts before continuing their slow perusal. Oh. _Oh_. So that’s the game he wanted to play? Her free hand reached up, twirling her strawberry blonde hair around her fingers. A warm wave of satisfaction curled in her chest when she saw him clench his jaw. She bit back a smirk.

Dean asked her a question, but for the life of her the words sounded like gibberish to her clouded mind. For all she knew, he could’ve been apologizing for being a useless, misogynistic dick.

Rio nodded his head in the direction of the bathrooms and oh, they were really going to do this? Right here, in front of her husband?  For a brief second, she hesitated. Just because Dean did it, didn’t mean she should do it. And then she realized, Dean probably never had this moment of hesitation. “Should I do this?” or “Is this right?” didn’t cross his mind while he was fucking his 29 year old secretary in his office like the walking cliche he was.

Making up her mind, she set down her glass and smiled sweetly at Dean. “I’m going to head to the bathroom, okay?”

Dean smiled at her before murmuring a quick “Okay.”

* * *

The bathroom was small and thankfully empty. The yellow lights glinted off of her hair giving it the appearance of burnished gold. She rested her shaking hands on the sink and stared into the mirror. The pupils her eyes were blown wide, leaving behind a thin ring of blue and Rio wasn’t anywhere _near_ her yet. Just then the door opened and slowly, Rio’s tall form was revealed. She didn’t dare look behind her, instead catching Rio’s eyes in the mirror. His face didn’t reveal what he was thinking, but his eyes, his fucking eyes were practically tearing her clothes off of her. If her panties weren’t wet before, they definitely were now.

He stalked towards her, each movement slow and deliberate until his hard chest was pressing into her back. A little gasp escaped her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Inhaling her sweet jasmine scented perfume, his hands slowly inched their way up her torso. Her back arched into his touch and his hands were cupping and kneading her breasts and for a moment she forgot that she was married, that her husband was sitting right outside, waiting on her to finish. Her legs clenched together as another gush of wetness absolutely drenched her panties. She shouldn’t have found that as attractive as she did, but lord, she couldn’t help herself now. Not when one of Rio’s hands left her breast only to lift the skirt of her dress and yank her sodden panties down.

They slid down her thighs easily and she didn’t even have time to step out of them before Rio’s hands were ghosting along the soft, smooth flesh of her thighs and cupping her ass. He had her bent over the sink and her hands were clenching at the edges of the sink so hard she feared she might break something. It was dirty and wrong and fuck, she was _married_ , but none of that mattered while Rio worked two fingers into her soaked pussy. His other hand snaked down and deft fingers circled her clit causing her to clench down onto Rio’s fingers. Despite her efforts to muffle it, a broken moan escaped her lips.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he growled, his voice all deep and raspy.

She pushed her ass back, silently begging him to give her more, more, _more_.

“Fuck yourself against my fingers.”

Beth had always been a good girl. And good girls did what they were told.

She ground her hips against his fingers, finding a steady rhythm until she was ready to come, she was so _close—_

Rio pulled his fingers out of her pussy and with a yelp, Beth sagged against the sink. Disappointment washed over her quickly but before she could voice her distaste, Rio spun her around and pinned her against the wall, the entirety of his hard, lean body pressed against hers. He slotted his thigh in between her legs, prodding her to spread them. Rio avoided her eyes as he unzipped his pants. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted to see him fall apart around her. The music in the bar, muffled by the door, switched to something slow and sultry, the husky voice of a woman swept over her. The beat of the song sunk into her skin, into her bones and her eyes flutter closed as Rio pushed into her with one quick thrust.

She shouldn’t have been so satisfied when she heard Rio groan, burrowing his face into her neck once more. It took a minute for her to adjust—Rio’s cock was longer than Dean’s and just as thick. Rio thrust against her again and all thoughts of Dean were driven from her mind. It had been so _long_. Her hand wrapped around his back, nuzzling his face further into her neck. He started out slow, the movement of his hips all languid and smooth like he was making love to her and Beth wanted to scream. She didn’t want to make love. She wanted him to leave bruises on her hips and suck hickeys onto her neck and her breasts and anywhere else he wanted. Beth dragged her nails down his back and Rio hissed.

“Fuck me harder,” she breathed into the shell of his ear.

His grip on her thighs tightened and one of her hands shot out colliding with the nearest object—an automatic paper towel dispenser—from the utter force of his next thrust. He lifted one of her legs up and wrapped it around him, sinking deeper into her in the process. The plaster wall dug into her back and her legs were starting to cramp from being in the same position for so long but none of that mattered to her right now. Not when Rio was fucking her like it was her last night on this earth. Not when he was moaning in her ear and absolutely falling apart in her hands. She met him thrust for thrust, bucking her hips up and away from the wall. Rio’s unoccupied hand wound down in between them and oh _fuck_ , he was rubbing her clit in rough circles and she knew she was done for.

Her orgasm hit her like a bomb. One minute she was panting against the wall, her nails digging into Rio’s back, and the next she was biting down on his shoulder to stop her scream from being heard. It was like fireworks were going off behind her eyelids—with her eyes closed she could see golden sparks and truly understood where the phrase “seeing stars” originated from.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rio cursed as her pussy clamped down on him and with one final earth-shattering thrust, he groaned his release into her throat. His come spurting inside of her set her off again; Her legs shook as the tremors of a second, less intense orgasm wracked her body. God, the sight they must have made. Her, with her hair all disheveled, the skirt of her dress wrinkled and bunched up around her waist. Him, with his pants haphazardly shoved down and sweat on his brow. One look at them and anyone would have immediately known what they had been up to.

The small single-stall bathroom smelled of sex and sweat and Beth prayed to God that there wasn’t a line outside the door. Rio pulled out of her gently and tucked himself back into his pants. She pulled her dress back down, fixed her hair, and walked out of the bathroom without speaking a word.

* * *

On the ride home with Rio’s come sliding down her thighs, she waited for the guilt, for the shame, to settle in. She waited and waited and waited and felt nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to hit that kudos button and leave a comment (even a smiley face will make me grin like an idiot).


End file.
